Duck and Lady 2 (Xbox 360) - James Graham's Version.
Here is James Graham's ninth installment, Duck and Lady 2 for the Xbox 360, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast * Duck as Banjo * Lady as Kazooie * Percy as Bottles * Edward as Jamjars * Thomas as Mumbo Jumbo * Emily as Humba Wumba * Madge as Tooty * Flynn as King Jingaling * Hector as Klungo * Salty as Captain Blubber * The Admiral as Jolly Roger * Derek as Tiptup Sr. * Trevor as Tiptup Jr. * Stafford as Sabreman * Max as Salty Joe * Monty as Big Al * Splatter as Chilly Billi * Dodge as Chilly Willy * Devious Diesel as Boss Boom Box (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes * James Graham's Duck and Lady 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 1. * James Graham's Duck and Lady 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 2. * James Graham's Duck and Lady 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 3. * James Graham's Duck and Lady 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 4. * James Graham's Duck and Lady 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 5. * James Graham's Duck and Lady 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 6. * James Graham's Duck and Lady 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 7 * James Graham's Duck and Lady 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 8. * James Graham's Duck and Lady 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 9. * James Graham's Duck and Lady 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 10. * James Graham's Duck and Lady 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 11. * James Graham's Duck and Lady 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 12. * James Graham's Duck and Lady 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 13. * James Graham's Duck and Lady 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 14. * James Graham's Duck and Lady 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 15. * James Graham's Duck and Lady 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 16. * James Graham's Duck and Lady 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 17. * James Graham's Duck and Lady 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 18. * James Graham's Duck and Lady 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 19. * James Graham's Duck and Lady 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 20. * James Graham's Duck and Lady 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 21. * James Graham's Duck and Lady 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 22. * James Graham's Duck and Lady 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 23. * James Graham's Duck and Lady 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 24. * James Graham's Duck and Lady 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 25. Category:James Graham